


Il punto debole di William

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Il punto debole di WilliamFandom: KuroshitsujiPairing: Sebastian x WilliamChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: “Sembra che abbia scoperto il tuo punto debole, William”OOC PWP





	Il punto debole di William

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il punto debole di William  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: Sebastian x William  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: “Sembra che abbia scoperto il tuo punto debole, William”  
> OOC PWP

«Ah!»  
Per quanto William avesse cercato di trattenere quei gemiti, per lui fu impossibile contenersi: non voleva dare nessuna soddisfazione al demone, dannazione!  
«Sembra che abbia scoperto il tuo punto debole, William». Come faceva quella voce a essere così bollente? Aveva quasi la sensazione che il suo orecchio stesse andando a fuoco. «Non temere, ti farò godere ancora più intensamente»  
A quale punto debole si riferiva? Forse quello in cui aveva spinto quanto gli era scappato quel gemito, lo stesso che gli aveva fatto provare il più grosso ed inteso piacere della sua vita?  
Tutti i suoi sensi erano dominati da quell’intensità che quel malefico essere gli stava facendo provare e, per lo shinigami, quella poteva benissimo essere considerata la più grossa umiliazione della propria vita: non poteva amare il corpo di un demonio! E che diamine!  
Non poteva assolutamente accettare che con quelle spinte, Sebastian, stesse domando tutti i suoi senti: era inammissibile!  
Erano solo quelle dannate circostanze, solo quello, ma quanto n’era certo? Quelle convinzioni crollavano ad ogni movimento lussurioso del maggiordomo demoniaco: più capiva quanto in realtà stesse desiderando tutto quello e più l’umiliazione lo devastava: Era intollerabile!  
«Ti piaccio». Non fu in grado di capire se quella fosse una domanda o un’affermazione, la sua mente si era persa da qualche parte e lui, William T. Spears, era finito con annegare nel disonore più atroce dell’universo.  
«Io non amerò mai un lurido essere come te»  
Sul volto di Sebastian comparse un ghigno, ma il mietitore non fu in grado in grado di capire se fosse per la sua malvagità o se fosse divertito per quella situazione, ciò però non contava ai suoi occhi che lo facevano sembrare solo un’infima creatura.  
«Riesco a leggere nei tuoi occhi quanto tu sia attratto da me, mi desideri, ma allo stessi tempo non riesci ad ammetterlo. Ti senti umiliato ma allo stesso tempo brami di annegare negli inferi più profondi: allora, William, sei pronto a raggiungermi nella più profonda oscurità?»  
Avrebbe dovuto ribellarsi, scappare via, ma le labbra di quel demone catturano le sue in una morsa micidiale e per lui non ci fu via di fuga.  
Che cosa avvenne in quell’istante, William non sapeva dirlo con certezza e la sua unica consapevolezza era quella che qualcosa si fosse completamente spezzata: il suo lavoro, le anime che aveva giudicato e salvato da demoni come Sebastian, tutto era andato in frantumi e in quell’istante comprese che mai più avrebbe potuto fare a meno di quella perversione tradendo la sua natura di shinigami, ma in un angolo di se non se lo sarebbe perdonato per il resto della vita.


End file.
